board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Rate the User
Rate the User is a contest where a different Board 8 user gets rated on a 0-10 scale every day. The old version of the contest was run by Applekidjosh, Ed Bellis, and transience. The new version is currently being run by RPGGamer0. Rules - Rate the user from 0 to 10, to the nearest tenth. if you say 9.99999, I'm going to count it as a 10. - No deleting your votes - first vote is final. - Don't vote based on your score how well they're doing / the seconds timer / any other gimmick. Be honest. Also, don’t give them an average score because “you don’t know them.” - You may nominate people to be rated. If you nominate yourself, you must nominate one other person as well. If you don't want to be rated for whatever reason, say so and I will not rate you. - Voting is open for 24 hours. - Only Board 8 Users' votes will count. No alts. =Scoreboard= New Scoreboard Previous Days: Day 81: Amazing Telephone - 9.636 (24 votes) Day 79: Aeon Azuran - 9.275 (26 votes) Day 27: FFDragon - 9.100 (36 votes) Day 28: WiggumFan267 - 9.000 (24 votes) Day 32: Procrastinater - 8.956 (16 votes) Day 48: ExThaNemesis - 8.946 (28 votes) Day 38: neonreaper - 8.857 (42 votes) Day 46: minipoooot - 8.769 (16 votes) Day 76: meisnewbie - 8.706 (18 votes) Day 22: Ed Bellis - 8.664 (35 votes) Day 39: Icehawk - 8.658 (29 votes) Day 58: Shaggy_Heru - 8.573 (22 votes) Day 23: KleenexTissue50 - 8.477 (30 votes) Day 44: SBell0105 - 8.463 (19 votes) Day 52: th3l3fty - 8.457 (26 votes) Day 18: Shadow Ryoko - 8.442 (33 votes) Day 20: Dorobou - 8.428 (18 votes) Day 74: yazzy14 - 8.414 (20 votes) Day 29: TheKnightofNee - 8.394 (17 votes) Day 64: Steinershocker - 8.333 (27 votes) Day 78: LokiGamer - 8.333 (9 votes) Day 67: The Utility Man - 8.252 (27 votes) Day 1: Heroic Palmer - 8.219 (47 votes) Day 34: NGamer64 - 8.217 (23 votes) Day 57: raytan7585 - 8.200 (17 votes) Day 17: Ayvuir - 8.179 (29 votes) Day 63: Sir Chris - 8.166 (48 votes) Day 13: Holy Excalibur - 8.143 (14 votes) Day 35: Lopen - 8.139 (18 votes) Day 11: SHINE GET 64 - 8.122 (41 votes) Day 12: Shadowdude II - 8.121 (28 votes) Day 16: gotspork - 8.108 (43 votes) Day 36: Princess Anri - 8.071 (31 votes) Day 61: Xtremeblur - 8.014 (22 votes) Day 70: Yonex - 7.976 (17 votes) Day 33: transience - 7.868 (38 votes) Day 2: CycloReaper - 7.862 (31 votes) Day 60: rammtay - 7.857 (7 votes) Day 87: Wanglicious - 7.847 (19 votes) Day 56: TimJab - 7.847 (15 votes) Day 54: Leebo86 - 7.817 (18 votes) Day 10: BBallman7 - 7.794 (18 votes) Day 86: GrapefruitKing - 7.750 (12 votes) Day 68: Drakeryn - 7.739 (38 votes) Day 59: RayDyn - 7.693 (14 votes) Day 73: XxSoulxX - 7.665 (17 votes) Day 41: Aecioo - 7.650 (20 votes) Day 30: ZenOfThunder - 7.559 (23 votes) Day 5: SuperAngelo128 - 7.550 (36 votes) Day 37: Twilight Swift - 7.479 (48 votes) Day 66: RustyMrMokka - 7.471 (17 votes) Day 65: stingers135 - 7.425 (14 votes) Day 42: Forceful Dragon - 7.398 (28 votes) Day 4: DSRage - 7.379 (24 votes) Day 51: PukeInMyPot - 7.356 (9 votes) Day 19: Luis_Sera89 - 7.333 (21 votes) Day 40: KommunistKoala - 7.300 (16 votes) Day 7: Bokonon_Lives - 7.280 (15 votes) Day 84: earth angel - 7.269 (12 votes) Day 49: SpikeDragon - 7.267 (21 votes) Day 82: Liquid Wind - 7.071 (15 votes) Day 14: tazzyboyishere - 6.934 (13 votes) Day 3: Smurf - 6.893 (29 votes) Day 43: WalrusJump - 6.856 (9 votes) Day 69: Explicit Content - 6.817 (11 votes) Day 31: SmartMuffin - 6.785 (39 votes) Day 6: Mershiness - 6.665 (23 votes) Day 15: Linkthemidgit 6.663 (33 votes) Day 88: Nevest - 6.622 (9 votes) Day 8: Justin_Crossing - 6.613 (34 votes) Day 85: Gr8CyberMonkey - 6.600 (10 votes) Day 25: GuessMyUserName - 6.599 (39 votes) Day 47: idyvino - 6.597 (29 votes) Day 45: UltimaterializerX - 6.534 (44 votes) Day 80: masterofmarth - 6.290 (10 votes) Day 24: StifledSilence - 6.106 (18 votes) Day 53: espio4000 - 5.800 (21 votes) Day 75: KCF0107 - 5.800 (5 votes) Day 72: Sesshomaru Purified - 5.700 (30 votes) Day 26: Alanna82 - 5.644 (18 votes) Day 55: linkhatesganon - 5.035 (23 votes) Day 72: SBAllen - 4.597 (29 votes) Day 77: Biolizard28 - 4.425 (24 votes) Day 83: SineNomine - 4.260 (10 votes) Day 62: ctesjbuvf - 4.196 (23 votes) Day 50: ertyu- 4.054 (28 votes) Day 21: Albion Hero - 3.100 (32 votes) Day 9: huff n puff - 1.589 (28 votes) Old Scoreboard (last updated 04/30/07 - up through day 272 - Heroic Dr Wily) GodOfGaming / 14 votes Forsaken / 18 votes solarshadow / 22 votes Team Rocket Elite / 47 votes Aeon Azuran / 46 votes Kaxon / 12 votes PepsiPlunge / 34 votes The Popo / 28 votes Zylo the wolf / 18 votes creativename / 34 votes BigCow / 22 votes transience / 67 votes Princess Anri / 18 votes Ngamer64 / 23 votes DpObliVion / 20 votes Amazing Telephone / 68 votes The Raven 2 / 14 votes Dilated Chemist / 13 votes Priest of Gix / 36 votes SineNomine / 50 votes King Morgoth / 13 votes LordOfDabu / 18 votes agasonex / 73 votes ExThaNemesis / 58 votes FFDragon / 52 votes Sir Chris / 74 votes A Hogasm IN POG FORM / 36 votes Explicit Content / 46 votes abiggeebabigee / 20 votes Ry Senkari / 5 votes Applekidjosh / 59 votes SHINE GET 64 / 45 votes Kuge / 22 votes Ed Bellis / 39 votes / Second Rating Mumei / 37 votes windmage / 36 votes Leonhart4 / 41 votes metroid composite / 36 votes Alex Shelley / 33 votes Mega Mana / 29 votes the icon ownz all / 54 votes XxSoulxX / 35 votes Dekar TKB / 24 votes Shadowdude II / 22 votes MyWorldIsSquare / 22 votes / Second Rating ff6man / 23 votes xXSabin FigaroXx / 21 votes Mr Lasastryke / 37 votes / Second Rating Rikku Almighty / 36 votes paperwarior / 12 votes MakeYourChance / 86 votes Metool / 72 votes H4L187 / 29 votes Dragonair / 23 votes Heroic Dr Wily / 15 votes Bokonon_Lives / 22 votes Steinershocker / 41 votes Steal This Account / 24 votes Haste2 / 17 votes SlightlyEroticPigeon / 51 votes HaRRicH / 44 votes GrapefruitKing / 20 votes satai_delenn / 15 votes DragonsFury / 8 votes Tombs / 42 votes Tom Bombadil / 29 votes RPGuy96 / 20 votes Sir Cobain / 17 votes Crono801 / 29 votes StifledSilence / 19 votes Heroic Mario / 56 votes Wanglicious / 48 votes SythaWarrior / 34 votes Abomstar / 26 votes Xtremeblur / 24 votes SemiFinal Vs Belarus / 47 votes alpha door / 12 votes Shoenin Kakashi / 29 votes gotspork / 49 votes Do not even ask / 27 votes WVI / 45 votes Ed Bellis / 41 votes Brakmaster / 19 votes Shadow Ryoko / 45 votes RX7InfinitiIII / 38 votes Lopen / 34 votes Robazoid / 34 votes _Harmonica_ / 22 votes Paratroopa1 / 44 votes Giggsalot / 10 votes Redtooth / 11 votes Adept of Aiur / 18 votes The Utility Man / 17 votes TheCruelAngel / 42 votes Drakeryn / 37 votes wavedash101 / 20 votes arkenaga / 18 votes LokiGamer / 34 votes JayLv99 / 16 votes LiselTestify / 17 votes Rodri316 / 10 votes AlecTrevelyan006 / 10 votes Holy Excalibur / 27 votes th3l3fty / 17 votes yoblazer33 / 58 votes meisnewbie / 42 votes HoratioQHornblower / 39 votes Sesshomaru Purified / 63 votes raytan7585 / 36 votes Edouble (8.70 / 32 votes] Silvercross / 6 votes TreppidX / 5 votes sephsblade / 32 votes fr0q / 20 votes SSBM_Guy / 11 votes Lady Miaow / 48 votes RPGGamer0 / 42 votes MaxedOutRyu / 27 votes Cloud and Squall / 18 votes swirldude / 34 votes soiledtrousers / 8 votes UltimaterializerX / 98 votes MajinZidane / 7 votes yazzy14 / 25 votes KleenexTissue50 / 45 votes Master Moltar / 28 votes ShadowHalo17 / 19 votes IhatethisCPU / 11 votes GammA07 / 18 votes pikaness / 59 votes / Second Rating oliphaunt / 19 votes Shaduln / 17 votes Crossfiyah / 60 votes Karma Hunter / 34 votes magicians magic hat / 32 votes BlackMageJawa / 30 votes CenaStone / 10 votes ad00 / 11 votes DS Gamer XVII / 19 votes / Second Rating Shake / 47 votes / Second Rating RockMFR 5 / 38 votes neonreaper / 31 votes Brett with Atreyu / 18 votes SuperJanitor / 15 votes SA2Tails / 34 votes My Immortal / 29 votes Minipoooot / 25 votes DSRage / 46 votes / Second Rating Not_1 / 21 votes TheLastOblesik / 9 votes Link the Midgit / 22 votes s0ber / 46 votes snailien / 42 votes DragonMaester / 23 votes CycloReaper / 51 votes red13n / 37 votes Cokes311 / 39 votes Naye745 / 24 votes Pasiderva / 14 votes ObscureMammoth / 7 votes Shake / 46 votes warning_crazy / 14 votes MasterMage119 / 53 votes Tweeeked / 37 votes Swift / 28 votes FigureOfSpeech / 19 votes charmander6000 / 15 votes ActJef1077 / 9 votes GamerPanda / 52 votes Gr8CyberMonkey / 21 votes Punk Rock Geek / 7 votes TomNook7 / 9 votes Ayvuir / 34 votes Taslion / 21 votes MoogleKupo141 / 39 votes mentalmike / 9 votes Silencer S / 22 votes Icehawk / 71 votes WiggumFan267 / 24 votes ZenOfThunder / 29 votes Theo72 / 28 votes therealmnm / 24 votes Lucid Faia / 45 votes Wylvane / 17 votes GANON1025 / 17 votes Rad Link 5 / 31 votes Brainstruck / 27 votes The Destoyer / 31 votes War13104 / 23 votes Janus5000 / 46 votes TheRock1525 / 34 votes Repus Yortsed / 33 votes Eggplant Lord / 15 votes BBallman7 / 18 votes Strife2 / 21 votes X_Dante_X / 26 votes Pats_Dynasty / 26 votes Luis_Sera89 / 25 votes ChichiriMuyo / 27 votes chocoboslayer / 20 votes DS Gamer XVII / 6 votes CJayC / 80 votes BIGPUN9999 / 25 votes cheekyboys (8.00 / 14 votes] Big Bob / 5 votes Funkadelict / 21 votes Mr Lasastryke / 40 votes lcadwallader / 37 votes Kosmo Trainer / 29 votes / Second Rating HeroicGammaRay / 26 votes Super Saiyan Gnome / 18 votes rexcowbam / 16 votes futuresuperstar / 20 votes Jessanugget / 23 votes XIII Is Cool / 27 votes MyWorldIsSquare / 21 votes BoosGhost / 19 votes Luster Soldier / 57 votes stingers135 / 23 votes SuperSmash Master / 13 votes somdude04 / 7 votes SensiShadeSlaye / 10 votes Accel ACE / 6 votes goku z / 6 votes starcow / 19 votes Pleinair / 60 votes Mershiness / 15 votes pikaness / 12 votes Kosmo Trainer / 38 votes Not Dave / 70 votes imdapartystar / 59 votes SurfingVaporeon / 20 votes Xenobi / 25 votes SmartMuffin / 15 votes thundersheep / 7 votes Angsty_Lou / 16 votes ChaosTony / 15 votes Liquid Wind / 33 votes NFRERESSURECTED / 12 votes Guess how many teens / 10 votes Rei / 21 votes longbladeofhiko / 20 votes SephirothG / 28 votes Omega333 / 34 votes Cat1001 / 46 votes Sir Chris / 46 votes / Second Rating Just Some Person / 5 votes TurnTurnTurn / 51 votes Menji76 / 11 votes WOO SPRING BREAK / 13 votes Inviso / 65 votes Iamdead7 / 19 votes Zachnorn / 54 votes / Second Rating cyrax dioxide / 23 votes Grand Healer / 30 votes Smurf / 47 votes Vlado / 64 votes Kyle Bowen / 58 votes Andel / 26 votes Zachnorn / 57 votes Lady Ashe / 38 votes Smurf / 57 votes / Second Rating Alanna82 / 38 votes DSRage / 56 votes TheImmortalSpoon / 14 votes NoDiceCurt / 60 votes durango / 58 votes steve illumina / 46 votes SonikkuGBA / 42 votes vcharon / 10 votes Viper Vixen / 43 votes BlAcK_TuRtLe / 72 votes andymancan1 / 37 votes Clover_Meadow / 22 votes the jp / 73 votes fedor / 32 votes TofuOfDoom / 15 votes Tai / 77 votes WVSvengoolie / 48 votes angry_hobo / 67 votes Red XII / 40 votes CrystalMoon / 72 votes Valvoras / 47 votes KiraYamato / 63 votes The "Do not rate" list This is a list of people who, for whatever reason, have asked to never be rated in the topic. maplejet; Meow1000; ertyu (was rated despite this and later removed); Shadow Wyvern; neonreaper; kenrmcha (rated but removed on request); kawaiifan (an assumption of Ed Bellis that is likely true) Category:User Tournament Category:Topic Series